Kraithandai
Location Tyriasia System in the Shrike Abyssal cluster. Government The government of Kraithandai is functionally oligarchic in nature. The Purple Court, a political body composed of the heads of Kraithandai’s noble families and most powerful independent corporations as recognized by the same, elect one of their number to the position of Magister; a position he or she holds until their death or abdication. Public participation in the process is minimal. The leadership however recognizes that a large uncontent and unrepresented population is prone to revolts, so there are measures in place to placate them and their lack of political power. The Kraithandaic state affords its people a great deal of civil leeway, social support, and abiding economic freedom in return of being permitted to rule. Current Rulers and Leaders The Magister and the Purple Court. Population A dextro world settled by turian secessionists in the aftermath of the Unification Wars, Kraithandai has an extensive migrant and transient population given its nature as a major Terminus trading port. Description Kraithandai is an arid world, the interior of its continents all cracked wastes, sheer sided mountains and vast golden deserts. Life is only possible on the fringes, near the sapphire blue seas and river mouths where grasslands and the rare forest form, and on the scattered more temperate, island chains. Portions of the planet have been modestly terraformed, the more easily shaped regions reworked, underground aquifers tapped, trees planted and artificial barrier-biomes irrigated. Desalination plants line the coast and a complex network of low orbiting satellites nurture storms and life giving rains year round. Despite the natural barriers to colonization, Kraithandai was a thriving world for much of its existence, boasting at least a dozen major cities and a cosmopolitan capital, Phersangi. Having long benefitted from trade with the Terminus and Abyss, in particular the Rainreaved and other regions of the Three Celestial Oceans, Kraithandai was exceedingly wealthy and enjoyed a decidedly high standard of living. A state that would eventually evaporate following the Biotech Crash of 2183. Though the foundations, at least in part, laid with the decision by the Purple Court and Magister relaxed long standing restrictions on the development and implementation of augmentic technologies and organic engineering, the crash directly precipitated from the coordinated campaign of piracy by the Rainreaved world of Zhryai’loth against Kraithandai and other’s ships and trading routes. The planet was only just beginning to recover before it was forced into a brutal guerilla conflict against Reaper Armada, fighting alongside erstwhile rivals and traditional enemies for the sake of survival. Kraithandai did not weather the Reaper war or the ensuing Relay Blackout unscathed. Encroaching deserts claimed cities unchecked. Dissention and discontent became widespread, criminal and paramilitary organizations took advantage of the planet’s lamed state to establish discrete bases of operations. The Purple Court itself, the central executive and legislative organ, was tattered with many members lost and noble houses collapsed. During this time, members of the Titan Corporation’s military and bioengineering wings were crucial in aiding the remaining portions of the government, providing clinics and soldiers, allowing the planet to hold on until the Relays reopened. In the months since the Shrike was reconnected with the greater galaxy, Kraithandai has experienced a relatively dramatic change in fortunes. Titan reinforcements landed shortly after the relay was reopened to general travel and engaged local factions to significant success in Operation: Starfall. A reestablishment of tradelanes with the Rainreaved, most notably the Incorporated Territories of the Drownscaled Tempest, has gone some measure towards replenishing the planet’s coffers, enabling the nation to, at long last, begin cleaning up the wreckage of the War. Similarly, access to critical industrial materials has allowed Kraithagia to begin rebuilding its array of harbours and trade-stations throughout the Shrike and Terminus, an infrastructural project that has put many citizens back to work and gone some way towards alleviating domestic tensions. Notes Like many merchant states Kraithandai implements and maintains a widespread, interconnected net of nationalized space stations. Self contained and largely self sustaining they provide local market places, dry docks and shipyards, and directly expand the world’s influence far past its borders. Additionally, while Titan lacks a significant portion of the control and latitude it has within the Tempest, it still enjoys a significant amount of public good will and political influence via it’s actions to support the world during the Reaper War and aftermath, and through it’s near monopoly on Kraithagia’s remaining biotech industry respectively. Their primary base of operations is known as Iterno Magnus, a massive tower complex on the outskirts of Phersangi. Category:Titan Corporation Category:Terminus Category:Nations